Iced Pony Cake
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: UPDATED! Weird title I know. Tristan's sister (He has one in this story) is having a birthday party at the Inn. Rory is working. Tristan never went to military school. Please R&R! Trory! Chapter 3 uploaded!
1. Tristan

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to The Gilmore Girls show.

(I do however own a crush on Jess and Tristan!" Hehehehehehe!)

I own nothing pertaining to The Mr. Ed show.

I own nothing pertaining to the _Pony Express_.

AN/ Rory is currently single. And Tristan never went to Military school.

"Are you going to be able to work at the Inn on Saturday, or does Paris have you working on the Franklin?" Lorelai asked walking into the kitchen on Thursday morning.

"No. I'm free. Paris has a date so she canceled the meeting _again_." Rory replied digging into her cereal.

"Okay. Cause I need help with this huge surprise bash at the Inn for someone or other." She sighed.

"Sure." Rory called walking into her bedroom.

"Good." Lorelai nodded. "Speaking of the Inn, I have to get to work." 

"Okay. I have to get to the bus stop! I'll see you tonight!" Rory said heading toward, pulling on her shoes.

"Hi Michel!" Lorelai squealed walking up to Michel a little while later.

She had just got to work.

Michel rolled his eyes. "Hi is for horses!" he stated.

"Yeah. Maybe if you're Mr. Ed." Lorelai laughed.

"I don't understand half of what you say." He said.

"The saying is 'Hey is for horses." Lorelai replied.

"That is silly! Horses also eat grass and oats." Michel answered.

"Yeah. But Mr. Ed ate hay." Lorelai said.

"I am not having this conversation." Michel said walking away.

Lorelai laughed, and walked into the kitchen where Sookie was making a cake for the surprise party. 

"That is such a beautiful cake, Sookie!" Lorelai exclaimed.

It was a cake in the shape of a carousel complete with iced ponies.

On the side of the cake's pink iced roof it said _Pony Express_.

"Well, the parents of the girl who the party is for is turning eight, and loves ponies and carousels. So, I made this pink carousel cake with white icing trim and pastel ponies with pastel manes and tails!" Sookie swept out a dramatic hand, and knocked over the entire creation!

"Sookie!" Lorelai cried.

"It's okay! It's all right! That was just a practice model! The party isn't till Saturday." Sookie reassured her.

 "Oh! Okay." Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief.

Saturday:

"Rory should be here soon." Lorelai told Sookie, who was working on the carousel cake again.

This time she wrote _Happy Birthday Rose_ in white icing on the top of the roof of the carousel. (Rose was the girl's name.)

Just then Rory walked in.

Her nose was red from the cold, and she on two scarves. "Burr! It's cold!" she exclaimed walking over to the stove that was radiating heat. "Sookie that's a gorgeous cake!"

"Thanks Popcorn!" (Anyone remember that?) Sookie beamed at Rory's declaration.

"It's so pretty no one will want to touch it, and mess it up!" Rory said.

"Oh, yes they will! It's strawberry flavored!" Sookie explained.

Lorelai eyed the cake. "Strawberry? Are the party planners included in the eating of the cake?" she asked.

"Lorelai!" Sookie grinned.

"So, what are the peoples names?" Rory asked.

Lorelai shook her head. "I don't know. Sookie, do you?" 

"Oh! Yeah. Meredith and Tom Dugrey. They have two kids. I know the girls name is Rose, but I don't remember what the son's name is." Sookie stated.

Rory gulped. "Did you say, Dugrey?"

"Yes." Sookie nodded.

Rory peered out the swinging kitchen doors.

There standing in the lobby was…"Tristan." Rory breathed.

AN/ Did you like it? Should I continue? Please push that little purple button down there, and let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, or implied cuss words! Thanks =D


	2. The Lobby

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Gilmore Girls show.

(I do have a huge crush and some pictures of Jess and Tristan though!)

I own nothing pertaining to the Polo name brand.

"What did you say, Rory?" Lorelai asked, walking over to where Rory was peering out the kitchen door.

"Tristan! Tristan is here! Why is Tristan here?" Rory turned to face Lorelai.

"Tristan? The guy who's always teasing you?" Lorelai questioned.

"Is there any other?" Rory said.

"I don't think so." 

"Okay, we're getting way off the subject! What is he doing here?" Rory repeated.

"I don't know. I guess it's his little sister's birthday, and their celebrating it here." Lorelai replied.

"Why, why, why?" Rory asked, holding her face.

"Well, how about you leave, and go home before he sees you." Sookie suggested.

Rory shrugged, "Okay."

Sookie walked over to take a peek at the mysterious Tristan Dugrey, "Rory, he's so cute! Why would you run away from him?" she gasped.

"Because, he's an annoying, pompous, irritating, ridiculous, full of himself, jerk." Rory said.

"Okay. Well, you can't go out the back, it's blocked off, because their repairing a water pipe that burst." Lorelai said.

Rory rolled her eyes, and sighed, "Does that mean I have to get around him, without him seeing me?" 

"Looks like it." Lorelai said.

"Well, that's just great. Don't annoying, pompous, irritating, ridiculous, full of themselves, jerks, have radars that tell them when the people they tease, are within teasing range?" Rory asked.

"Not last time I checked." Lorelai said.

"Fine. I'll try to get around him." Rory took a deep breath, and looked out the kitchen door.

Tristan was busy talking to his little sister, and he had his back turned toward Rory.

Rory opened the kitchen door.

It squeaked loudly, and Tristan turned to see what it was.

Rory tried to hurry back into the kitchen, but she had been spotted.

Sookie cringed, "Oops! I forgot about that."

"Hey Gilmore!" Tristan called, strolling over to her.

Rory took another deep breath, and turned to face him.

"Tristan, what is it?" Rory said.

"I didn't know you were here."

"I didn't know you were here either," she said.

**Rory's Pov:**

_I wouldn't have shown up if I did._

**Tristan's Pov:**

What's she doing here? If I had known she was going to be here, I would have dressed nicer.

**Rory's Pov:**

He looks really cute in those jeans, and Polo shirt. Stop thinking that Rory, He's a jerk remember that. He's just a really cute jerk.

**Tristan's Pov:**__

She looks really cute in those jeans, and that blue t-shirt. I wish she knew how much I like her.

"Well, this is a weird coincidence." Tristan replied.

"Yeah." Rory rocked on her heals, as an awkward silence filled the air.

"So, why are you here?" Tristan asked, breaking the silence.

"I work here part time. My mom and her friend Sookie, run the Inn." Rory explained.

"Interesting. My little sister is having her birthday here," he said.

"That's cool. Well, I'm going to get back to the kitchen. See you later." Rory said, and with a little wave she disappeared into the kitchen.

**Rory's Pov:**__

Why was he being so nice? Why wasn't he an annoying, pompous, irritating, ridiculous, full of himself, jerk?

AN/ Did you like it? Please click that little purple button, and let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =D


	3. Carnation and Tulip

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Gilmore Girls show, books, or products.

AN/ I'm so sorry for ignoring this story for so long. I had pretty much forgotten about it. But, I am finally updating! Please enjoy this, very delayed, next chapter! =D

**Tristan's POV:**

Wow. What else can I say? She looked so unhappy to see me. Why wouldn't she be? I'm always teasing her. Always calling her names. Always acting arrogant. She probably can't stand me by now. Why? Why do I have to be such a jerk? Why can't I just let her see the real me, the kind, sensitive, caring me? She just doesn't realize that I'm her perfect match. That we could be so happy together. I had a chance, but I blew it. That would have to go down as the worst mistake of my life…

"How did it go?" Lorelai asked when Rory came through the door of the kitchen.

"Awkwardly."

"Oh. Well, it's just one day that you have to be around him."

"Correction, I have to see him every day at school. He's in all of my classes."

"Can I go to your school?" Sookie joked glancing out the door again.

"Have him call you names and follow you around making your life miserable, and see if you still want to go to my school." Rory replied.

"He has the classic symptoms of a boy in love!" Lorelai fluttered her eyelashes and clutched her hands to her heart dramatically.

"Yeah right! He has the classic symptoms of an annoying, pompous, irritating, ridiculous, full of himself, jerk."

"Would you stop that?" Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"And just what do you mean?"

"I mean that when a boy likes a girl, he teases her and calls her names, and follows her around…"

"The playground?" Rory interrupted, "Mom, _little_ boys do that. Tristan isn't a little boy. He's an annoying, pompous…"

"Don't even go there!" Lorelai said.

"Fine. But he is."

Just then Michel strolled in, "That little girl carnation…"

"Rose." Sookie corrected.

"Whatever. She is insisting that we provide her with complimentary cookies."

"That's a Dugrey for you." Rory said.

"Michel, go get her the cookies." Lorelai replied ignoring Rory's comment.

"But…"

"No, Michel. They paid for the service. We provide the service. And the service includes a completely catered party, decorations, and the dining room for the day. The girl wants a cookie? You give the girl a cookie." Lorelai pointed a finger at Michel.

"Fine." Michel pouted, walking out.

**Rory's POV:**__

I don't know what to do. When I saw Tristan I got butterflies the size of coconuts in my stomach. What's going on with me?

Michel came back a moment later, "That little girl tulip…"

"Rose." Sookie corrected again.

"Whatever. She is not satisfied with our cookie selection."

"Did you try giving her our last chocolate chip cookie?" Lorelai asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Just because."

"Michel, you cannot hoard the last chocolate chip cookie! And you can't have your protein shake if you eat that. Remember your calorie intake."

"But it's double chocolate chips!" Michel protested.

"Michel!"

"Fine!"

AN/ Hey guys! I hope that you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! Thanks for reading, have a great day, and remember to SMILE! =D Oy-with-the-poodles


End file.
